


Together again. - ITA

by fitzecker



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stucky Week
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzecker/pseuds/fitzecker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot Stucky ambientata subito dopo le vicende di Captain America: The Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together again. - ITA

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Together again.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580775) by [fitzecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzecker/pseuds/fitzecker). 



Il silenzio nella stanza lo stava facendo sentire male.  
Voleva uscire, andare via, ma non voleva lasciare il suo migliore amico da solo.  
_E se si sveglia? E se si spaventa?_  
Non poteva lasciare Bucky da solo, specialmente perché sapeva quanto lui odiasse gli ospedali – nonostante quella fosse una base segreta dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Steve non era nemmeno sicuro appartenesse allo S.H.I.E.L.D., ma si fidava di Fury e sapeva che Bucky era in buone mani.  
  
“Allora…” mormorò Steve, rompendo quel silenzio e osservando il viso dell’amico, scrutando le cicatrici. “I dottori dicono che mi puoi sentire… Ti va di provare?” gli chiese, aspettando invano una sua risposta, poi abbassando lo sguardo.  
  
“Non ti darò dell’idiota perché sei corso via, pensando di poter combattere da solo. Non mi arrabbierò con te perché hai commesso un errore che ti è quasi costato la vita. Volevo solo farti sapere che… anche se non ti ricordi di me e di tutto ciò che abbiamo fatto assieme, ci sarò sempre per te. Ricordi cosa ti ho detto mesi fa? **Sarò con te fino alla fine** … tu mi dicesti la stessa cosa molto tempo fa, quando non mi era più rimasto nulla. Ci sei sempre stato per me, Bucky, e voglio fare lo stesso per te.” Si fermò. Alzando lo sguardo e guardando ancora una volta il suo viso.  
  
Le sue guance erano ricoperte da cicatrici, le sue labbra erano secche… l’unica cosa illesa era il suo braccio di metallo. Steve abbassò lo sguardo verso la sua mano, accarezzandola delicatamente e poi stringendola, rabbrividendo al tocco.  
  
“Settant’anni fa, quando tu… quando tu sei caduto da quel treno… Ho realizzato quante cose avrei voluto dirti… ma erano solo pensieri, solo parole, solo sentimenti…” sussurrò le ultime due parole, carezzando ancora la sua mano e prendendo un respiro profondo.  
  
“Ti amo, Buck… Ti ho sempre amato, ma non sapevo se dirtelo… Era una cosa strana e anormale, ma adesso… adesso è nella norma… adesso posso dirlo ad alta voce. Ti amo Buck, davvero. Vorrei tanto mi sentissi e potessi dirmi cosa ne pensi… Vorrei tanto che ti svegliassi e mi guardassi negli occhi…” sussurrò, iniziando a piangere. Non piangeva da tanto tempo e l’ultima volta era stata per lui, il suo Bucky.  
  
Appoggiò la testa sul petto di Bucky, chiudendo gli occhi e sforzandosi di non piangere.  
Improvvisamente sentì una mano accarezzargli delicatamente la testa, facendo scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli. Steve aprì gli occhi, rimanendo in silenzio per un momento prima di guardare il suo amico.  
Bucky stava tentando di aprire gli occhi, sentendosi a terra per via degli anestetici, ma avendo la forza di piegare le labbra in un sorriso – il primo dopo settant’anni.  
  
“Ti amo anch’io, idiota.” Mormorò, accarezzando la guancia di Steve.  
  
Steve prese la sua mano e lasciò un piccolo bacio su di essa, mostrando un sorriso così smagliante che avrebbe potuto illuminare la stanza buia.  
  
“Mi dispiace…” Bucky borbottò, cercando di alzarsi ma sentendo dolore in tutto il corpo. Non riusciva nemmeno a tenere gli occhi aperti.  
  
“Bucky, no, non muoverti.” Disse Steve con preoccupazione, cercando di calmarlo facendo scorrere le sue dita tra i capelli del moro. Erano corti, il che gli ricordava degli anni ’40 e di come Bucky si prendesse cura del suo aspetto.  
  
“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace… Steve... Mi…” continuò a ripetere, finché non chiuse gli occhi e prese un lungo respiro, grazie al tocco delicato di Steve.  
Si addormentò subito, lasciando Steve preoccupato ma felice allo stesso tempo. Si sentiva in colpa, ma era vivo ed era la cosa più importante per il Capitano.  
  
Il suo Bucky stava bene. Il suo Bucky respirava ancora. Ma sarebbe durato per sempre?


End file.
